


Flight

by Summer_Soulstice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Soulstice/pseuds/Summer_Soulstice





	

Right, this was his seat, he was sure, he was certain, except he wasn’t and hadn’t been certain of anything since the tiny, wrinkled mogul had walked into his life two weeks ago. A once in a lifetime chance, that’s what he kept telling himself and he would repeat this mantra until he truly believed it.

He checked his ticket again - yes, this was it – and patted his pocket, feeling his phone press reassuringly into his side before lifting his bag into the overhead storage, pushing it back to leave room for the next person.

Finn sat down, shifting and stretching in his seat until he figured there was no way he could get comfortable right now. It wasn’t too big of an inconvenience, after the constant low hum of stress that had underlined the past four years of college, he could handle a little discomfort for the next seven hours. Maybe in that time he’d be able to admit that it was his nerves, more than anything, making him stiffen.

One deep breath, followed by another and Finn felt himself unwind a tiny bit, relaxing his shoulders and releasing the tension from his chest. He made it this far because he was good, best in his class – Maz only hired the best in the country, but he didn’t want that kind of label just yet, or ever. Well, at least not until he proved it outside of the world he’d built for himself.

Seven hours. He was not going to do this for seven hours.


End file.
